


Цветочек

by GaysAndGames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaysAndGames/pseuds/GaysAndGames
Summary: Мишке было 19, он был нездоров разумом, но счастлив в душе. Мишка был сумасшедшим.





	

Маленькая гусеница ползла по листу березы, который опасно дрожал и качался. Но гусенице было хорошо: она могла есть, и скоро должна была окуклиться и стать бабочкой. Бабочкой, которая проживет несколько недель, может больше, может меньше.  
О соседний лист тяжело ударилась капля воды, разбилась и обрызгала гусеницу, но та не придала этому значения. Все было хорошо.  
Вскоре капли падали на все листья, ветки и даже на далекую землю, где суетливо копошились мелкие муравьи. Наконец, самая большая, прозрачная и равнодушная упала прямо на лист гусеницы. Тот прогнулся, и гусеница начала падать вниз. Своим маленьким умом она размышляла о том, что, наверное, если она не погибнет при ударе на землю, то её заберут муравьи. Но страх - не очень частое чувство для гусеницы, если только она не бабочка.

Утро было хмурое, холодное и сырое, дождь быстро превратился в ливень, потом поднялся ветер.  
Семен забежал под навес, хлюпая широкими и высокими сапогами. Там же, под навесом, стоял местный повар Елисей, пытаясь закурить, но сигареты и спички тоже успели промокнуть. Официально Семен числился как садовник, но из-за нехватки рабочих был еще и дворником, и санитарам тоже пару раз помогал. Но последнюю неделю он не работал, так как был болен и лежал дома, укутанный одеялами и шарфами по самый нос.  
И в первый же рабочий день погода разбушевалась, как будто не хотела, чтобы Семен возвращался.  
Елисей угрюмо помахал ему, все еще не теряя надежды поджечь сигарету, и Семен протянул ему свою пачку и зажигалку.  
\- Слышал новость? - хмыкнул Елисей. - Мишка убился.  
\- Как убился? - изумился Семен и тоже, невзирая на попытки бросить курить, затянулся.

Мишкой был девятнадцатилетний парень, полгода назад попавший в лечебницу из-за пожара, который убил всю его семью, но самому Мишке жизнь оставил. Говорили, что он пытался спасти свои семилетнюю сестру, но как только он приблизился, на неё упала балка.  
Врачи говорили, что Мишкин разум предпочел закрыться, он живет в иллюзии и ему кажется, что вся его семья жива и жизнь идет обычным чередом. Окружающий мир он воспринимал как часть своей вселенной, к примеру, Мишка считал, что медсестра Ниночка - его соседка, и иногда дарил ей сорванные в саду цветы.  
Он был совсем безобидный и, кажется, счастливый, и всякому дарил цветочек из бумаги.

Елисей понимающе вздохнул:  
\- Я догадываюсь, о чем ты думаешь, у него бы действительно не было причин умирать, только когда ты заболел, в нашу дыру приехал какой-то Московский чудак, говорил, что он профессор наук и величайший психиатр своего времени. Он увидел Мишку и сразу решил, что нужно его вылечить и показать, что на самом деле он в больнице, без дома, семьи и денег. Не потому что хотел помочь, я думаю, а потому что выпендривался.  
Судя по всему, он действительно был какой-то мудреный, потому что смог достать Мишку оттуда, откуда наши врачи не могли - понимай, как "не хотели" его достать целый год за неделю.  
Он думал, что оказал всем услугу, и что Мишка должен быть ему благодарен. А тот взял и столкнул его с лестницы. А потом... потом сам спрыгнул с крыши, черт его знает, где он ключ нашел.  
Я думаю, у нас проблем стало еще больше - два трупа за один день, как никак.

Семен задумался, хотя философия никогда не была его сильной стороной. Никто не просил о помощи профессора, так зачем же он начал принудительное лечение? Неужели собственное эго может быть важнее чьего-то счастья, больного, но счастья. И что лучше: всю жизнь провести в иллюзиях счастливой жизни, или проснуться и оказаться в сером мире, без друзей, семьи, дома, работы и денег?  
Но размышлять дальше было некогда - ливень прекращался и пора было работать.  
Уже вечером, когда Семен зашел в комнату, на старой ветхой тумбочке лежал бумажный цветочек, и поблескивал каплями воды.


End file.
